User blog:Asiangirl143/What I think of this Seddie/Creddie situation. . .
First things first, this is my very first blog in any wiki, so please please pleasee bare with me if it's not very well written. And I know what you're thinking. 'Oh it's another one of these blogs' well, it is. I'm just stating how I think about this situation. If you don't wanna read it, you don't have too, but if you do wanna read it, please do! Again, it's my first blog, please bare with me! =) ''' Now, I only joined this wiki literally 5 days ago, and I still barely know what's going on, but what I '''do know, is that some Seddiers are kind of afriad Freddie might fall in love with Carly. . . The thing is, I disagree. I think Freddie loves Sam, he said so himself. I know he was in love with Carly since the first show, but you know what? If he was still in love with Carly, he wouldn't have dated Sam. He wouldn't of told Sam he loved her, and kissed her in iLost My Mind. If he really loves Carly, he wouldn't have walked up to Sam in iLost My Mind, and kissed her. I think Creddie has' '''kind of been resolved. In the end of iSaved Your Life, they decided not to date and see if they have real feelings for eachother in the future. . . Well, it's kind of been a season and almost 2 years already. . . Also, they mutually decided they would wait and see if any feelings came, but Carly seemed pretty happy for them in iLost My Mind, sure she freaked out in iDate Sam and Freddie and iCan't Take It, but who wouldn't? I would act the exact same way she did. Another thing, look at the way Sam and Freddie broke up. Sure, they mutually agreed, but they didn't seem like the happiest people on earth now did they? I mean, when Carly and Freddie broke up, he did ask himself what he did, but what he didn't do, is come back and ask if they could break up later. He didn't kiss her again. But with Sam, he told her how she felt before it was too late. Before it was too akward to say anything else. And he didn't just say, we can still be friends, he said, and I quote "'I love you'." And guess what? Sam said it back. Carly never said I love you. And technicially, unless I've forgetten (and please tell me if I'm wrong) Freddie has never told Carly to her face, I love you. I know, I know, he's said that he's in love with her and that he loved her, but I never seen him '''actually '''say I love you to Carly. And, ahh, there's one more thing, it's been on every blog about this and I'm saying it too: Think of their characters. It would so not be like Carly to go out with Freddie when she '''knows' (and has said so herself) that Sam loves him. It wouldn't be like Freddie to break Sam's heart. And trust me, it would not be like Sam to let them without letting her feelings come out somehow (as in physically, emotionally with shouting, ex cetera). But, there might also might be other possiblilties that I thought of. Dan could make the show like Zoey 101, where Chase loved Zoey since the beginning of the show, he left for a while, Zoey dated James, and some people thought they would be the end game, but Chase came back. Trust me, I loved that show, and maybe iCarly might be a little bit like that. I mean, James told Zoey he loved him, like Sam did to Freddie (or vise-versa) but Zoey didn't love him back, and he understood. Maybe this show will be like that, or maybe not. It might also be like Drake and Josh. Mindy and Josh went out with eachother. And at first, when Mindy said I love you, Josh freaked out, and I mean he freaked out. But in the end, he loved her too. Again, maybe iCarly might be like Drake and Josh. Seeing them break up, it reminds me a lot of Quinn and Logan. Actually, it's almost the same as Quinn and Logan. They broke up because they thought everybody would make fun of them. Freddie and Sam broke up because they thought they were going too fast, or that they might not be meant to be. But Quinn and Logan got back together, and in my eyes, so will Sam and Freddie. In the end, it's Dan' s choice. We can't blame him for wanting to make the show more interesting. In a way, I'm kind of glad that Sam and Freddie broke up. Usually, once Dan makes a couple an obvious endgame, it usually means the show's almost over. But seeing them break up gives me hope that iCarly won't end for a while. It's gonna take a couple of episodes for Dan to put them back together, or even put Carly and Freddie together. He can't just put one or the other back together in a couple episodes, that would just be pretty confusing and uncalled for. I have no idea how iCarly is gonna end. I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna sit back and let Dan write his show. It is his show. Seddie or Creddie, this show has 2 thing that we all love: comdey and friendship. Those are the two things that will never change. Well, that's it. If you actually read it, please comment saying what you think! Once again, I'm new at this, if I bashed or did something wrong, please please pleaseee tell me, I didn't mean to, honest! Thanks for reading! =) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts